


Merry Christmas

by thehornsofmischief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where they all work in an office building and it's the yearly Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Dick Simmons was a man of simple pleasures.

He liked order, he liked coordination, and he liked cleanliness.

Apparently his new co-worker was the exact opposite of all those things.

 

"Sir, I can't work with someone who leaves Dorito dust on all of the papers!"

"Tough shit, we can't all get what we want." Grif said, making Simmons point towards him and look at his boss pleadingly.

"See what I mean, Sir? He's incorrigible!"

"You'll just have to deal with it, Simmons. Now stop wasting my time."

Simmons huffed out a sigh. He saw the man in the chair next to him smirk and lean back in the expensive leather chair.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Get back to work, both of you." Sarge grumbled, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The two men left the office, Simmons pushing Grif out of the way to get out first. Grif shoved him back, making the other man squeak as he crashed into the doorframe.

"Hurry it up, Simmons!" Sarge shouted, making Grif stifle a laugh.

"Yes, Sir." Simmons said with a tight jaw, staring daggers at Grif as they walked back to their desks.

 

Simmons had worked in the Red department of the Blood Gulch faculty for 3 years now. He was the personal secretary to his boss, which was really just a fancy term for a slave, but he didn't mind. He created order out of chaos. On the bad days he liked to pride himself on the fact that their department would fall apart without him. Or at the very least they'd be extremely behind on paperwork.

But then, exactly 16 days ago, Sarge decided to hire Dexter Grif. Big mistake.

Don't get him wrong, Simmons supported his boss' decisions 99.9% of the time. And he had to, otherwise Sarge wouldn't sign the papers for his Christmas bonus.

Which reminded him...

 

"Donut, have you got everything ready for the party tonight?" Simmons asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Sure do. It's going to look amazing."

"It fucking better."

They looked up to see Tucker strolling in, his tie loose and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"What are you doing here?" Simmons demanded, watching as he sat himself down on Donut's desk.

"Oh, you know. Infiltrating the enemy's base, stealing their secrets. The usual."

"Venturing into unknown territory. I like it."

"The ladies love a soldier." Tucker exaggerated winking at Donut, who waved his hand with a smile and continued working.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Calm down, Simmons. Let the guy do what he wants." Grif said. He sat down at his desk, a fresh packet of Oreos in hand. Simmons gritted his teeth in irritation but ignored him.

"Where's your boss?"

"Where do you think? Upstairs, running after the Femme Fatale."

"He's running after Carolina?" Grif asked, his mouth full.

"Holy shit no, she's Femme Fatale Duo. Tex is _the_ Femme Fatale."

"Much to Carolina's dismay, ofcourse." Donut said, stamping a sheet and putting it onto a growing pile on his desk. Tucker shook his head and sighed.

"Man, if I could get half the respect she does."

Suddenly, they all heard a shout from across the corridor.

"Tucker! Get the fuck back here!"

"Your sister needs to learn some manners." Tucker said, shooting a disapproving look at Grif.

"You shut your whore mouth!" Kaikaina shouted again.

Donut laughed under his breath at the face Tucker made. Simmons could have sworn he'd never seen Grif look as proud as he did then.

"Isn't Kai just an intern?"

Before Tucker could answer Donut, she replied, "Yeah, but I have double the amount of balls he does!"

"You never told me you had balls!" Tucker shouted back.

"Does it put you off, Tucker?" Kai stuck her head through the door, an eyebrow quirked up challengingly.

"Hell no, I love me some balls. The more balls the better. Bow chicka bow wow."

"Hey, watch it." Grif threw a ball of paper in the direction of Tucker. He dodged it and hopped off the desk, reluctantly trailing out after Kaikaina.

"See you later, Reds."


	2. Let It Snow

"How come Wyoming isn't coming to the party?" York asked, coming to stand next to Wash as the other man waited for the printer.

"I guess it's just not his thing. You know how he can get."

"Yeah." North sighed, tapping out a random beat on the table before turning back round.

"Have you been to the conference room yet? Donut decorated it pretty well."

"As he does every year."

"That guy just has a knack for interior decorating. What's he doing working for this company?"

"I have no idea." Wash chuckled and took his papers, turning to face his co-worker. He didn't ask any questions about York's colourful Christmas jumper, he just watched as he stared thoughtfully at the floor, frowning. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know what to get Carolina."

"Ofcourse." Wash sighed, leaning against the table next to him. "That's a tricky one."

"I mean, she already has everything she needs. And she's not the clothes or purse or bag kind of girl, you know?"

"Yeah."

They both thought for a minute, watching as the Freelance office bustled around them.

"There's something I could ask her, but I'm not sure she's ready."

"What?" Wash asked, standing up in surprise as he turned to look at York. "You're gonna ask her to marry you?"

"No, don't be ridiculous." York laughed, and Wash relaxed. "That's for next Christmas."

York laughed at the look on Washington's face before shaking his head and standing up.

"No. I meant asking her to move in with me. Or me with her. Or something."

"That's a good idea."

"But I should still get her something incase she says no." York said, rubbing the back of his neck. Wash rolled his eyes and gathered the last of his papers and a stapler.

"She won't say no, trust me. You can handle it." Wash patted him on the shoulder before walking back to his desk to finish the rest of his work for today so he could relax at the party tonight.

 

"Sup, Wash."

South sat down on some boxes next to him, casually leaning on his desk.

"Am I the only one who's doing their job today?"

"No. Carolina, Tex and Wyoming are being spoilsports too."

"I see." Wash chuckled, not offended. "Where's your brother?"

"He's dropping Maine off at the clinic. Shame he can't come."

"Yeah. Although I suspect he deliberately booked it for today." Wash joked distractedly.

"Yeah, maybe he didn't want to see all of us drunk off our asses." South laughed, flicking her fringe back and staring at Wash's computer screen.

"Why are you always working?"

"I'm not always working."

"Bullshit." South scoffed, looking up at him. "Don't know why you don't just stop avoiding it and go down there."

"What are you talking about?" Wash stopped, turning to look at her. South sat up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you and Tucker look at each other. Makes me wanna throw up."

Wash stayed silent, carefully guarding his expression.

"You know, nobody ever gives me enough credit. I see things, David Washington. I know people." South said, getting up. "He was asking about you this morning. While you were talking to the boss."

"Was he?" Wash asked, trying to stay casually curious.

"Yeah, he was." South said, seeing right through it. She was walking away when she turned around, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You should totally have kinky office sex tonight. Just leave my desk out of it."

She laughed as Wash failed to gather a reply, his mouth opening and closing.

"I knew you had a thing for him."

"Shut up."


	3. Walking In a Winter Wonderland

The party was in full swing when Simmons got to the conference room. Even Sarge was there before him, already starting to get drunk from the whiskey he'd brought up.

The large table had been pushed to the side and was covered with food, drink, and those little Christmas themed paper napkins. There was a Christmas tree, and paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling. Not to mention that everything had tinsel wrapped around it. Everything. Although if he was honest, it didn't look half bad. The chairs had also been pushed against the walls and a make-shift podium had been set up with speakers, infront of which people could dance.

Except nobody was dancing, because Caboose had taken it upon himself to do karaoke.

"A beautiful sky, we're happy to fly, walking in a wonder winterland!" He belted out, making people cover their ears or cringe. Church shouted something that Simmons didn't quite get. Something rude, probably.

"Holy shit, who let Caboose up there?" Simmons asked Doc, who was sipping some eggnog.

"Donut encouraged him."

"Ofcourse he fucking did." Simmons groaned, taking a cocktail sausage from the table and eating it. "Where's Grif?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was talking to Donut. Why do you ask?"

Simmons frowned. He didn't actually know why he felt like he missed him. He was being ridiculous. Why did it matter that the idiot wasn't here? Wasn't Simmons constantly cooped up with him 7 days a week, 9-5?

"No reason. I think I'm gonna go back down to the office."

"Oh come on, Simmons, you've worked enough. It's not good for you."

"No, honestly, I'm not feeling the party. Tell Donut the room looks good." Simmons said, walking out of the room and down the corridor to the lift.

 

When he got to the Red department, he was surprised to find the lights on, and even more surprised to find Grif hunched over his desk.

"Are you gluing my stationary to my desk again, you asshole?!" He shouted. Grif jumped back with shock, a hand clutching his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second, now shut the fuck up!" Simmons shouted, walking in. Grif was angling his body so he couldn't see what he'd done to his desk. "What the fuck did you do to my desk?"

"I'm warning you Simmons, don't get any closer!"

"Or what, you'll sit on me? You can't fight for shit, Grif."

"That's offensive, you dick!"

"Get away from my desk!" Simmons shouted back, finally managing to push Grif aside.

"Hey!"

 

Simmons stopped, shock and confusion flooding over him.

"What's this?"

He looked at the huge bouquet of flowers on his desk and picked up the card next to it, opening the envelope.

"You weren't meant to see it yet." Grif sighed, letting Simmons read it.

"You...want to go on a date with me?" Simmons asked, looking up at him.

"Don't fucking look at me like that, Donut said that flowers were the right way to go and I'm fucking hopeless at this shit and I get that you hate my guts and I hate yours too but the thing is I actually don't and -"

Simmons silenced him with a kiss, surprising Grif.

"For once in your life would you shut the fuck up?"

"Is that a yes?" Grif asked, more nervous than Simmons had ever seen him. The other man rolled his eyes.

"No, I kissed you because I'm rejecting you and I never want to see your ass again." Simmons said sarcastically. "Ofcourse that was a yes you fucking idiot."

"Sweet!"


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

"Come on, Carolina."

She shook her head and took another drink, watching as York held his arms out to her from the make-shift dance floor.

"Dance with me."

"I don't dance, York."

"Yes you do. I know you do." He stepped closer, his hips swaying to the beat. "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..." He sang.

"No." Carolina said, but she could feel herself smiling as York got louder.

"Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."

"Go York!" South shouted, whistling. York had always been a good singer.

"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace.

Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day.

I just want you for my own,"

He pointed at her and grinned.

"More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true,"

He stretched out his hand as Carolina smiled, a laugh bubbling out of her.

"All I want for Christmas is you!"

A couple of people clapped as she laughed and took his hand. York immediately twirled her around, still singing.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow."

Carolina pretended to look shocked as York vehemently shook his head.

"I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe!

I won't make a list and send it, to the North pole for St Nick,"

Out of the corner of her eye Carolina saw Connie and her husband join them on the floor and Kaikaina and Jensen doing a drunken can-can by the speakers.

"I won't even stay awake to, hear those magic reindeer click."

"I just want you here tonight," Carolina sang, acting on impulse. York looked shocked and sang even louder.

"Holding onto me so tight,

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"

They both laughed and York leaned down to kiss her, still swaying them to the beat. Carolina felt the warm buzz around her heart whenever her and York were together, and she would have sworn she was falling in love with this dorky guy in a Christmas jumper.


	5. Have a Cheeky Christmas

"Isn't it amazing to see them like this?"

Wash turned around when he heard the voice next to him. When he saw it was Tucker, he smiled, but pretended it was for York and Carolina.

"It sure is. Carolina almost never relaxes this much."

They both watched as the red head threw her head back in laughter as York wiggled his eyebrows at her as he said something. Wash smiled fondly at them but remembered that Tucker was still standing next to him.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked him, watching as Tucker shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kinda. I mean at least I get to see everyone who is usually cooped up in their office working all the time." Tucker looked at him pointedly and Wash chuckled, shaking his head as he looked away.

"Maybe that's because I actually do my job. But hey, what would a lowly subordinate like you know about real work?" Wash looked back at him to find Tucker staring at him, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Lowly subordinate, seriously?" A beat of silence. "I take it you top, then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wash said, enjoying the way Tucker licked his lips and looked back at the dancers like they weren't having this conversation.

"What if I do?" Tucker replied, his voice low and quiet.

 

Wash nodded slowly and put his plastic cup down on the table behind them. Then he grabbed Tucker's arm and began to drag him out into the corridor and away from the music. Once they were out of sight, he grabbed Tucker and pushed him against a door, kissing him roughly as he pushed the door handle down.

They broke away as Wash shut the door behind them, Tucker loosening up his tie and throwing it to the side.

"Whose office are we in?"

"I have no fucking idea." Wash murmured as his lips attacked Tucker's again, hungrier than the other man had ever imagined he would be.

His back hit a desk and Wash lifted him up onto it, their hands pushing papers and pen holders down to the floor.

"You're kinda quiet for a guy who talks so much." Wash said against Tucker's neck, his tongue tasting his skin as he unbuttoned the other man's shirt. Tucker laughed breathlessly, his blood racing as he felt Wash's hands on his skin.

"You're kinda wearing too many -"

Wash unbuttoned Tucker's trousers and began to palm the other man, cutting him off. He smirked at the broken moan Tucker released.

"You were saying, Lavernius?"

"Shut the fuck up, _David_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I can't write smut. I'm just not capable. My apologies.


	6. It's the Most Wonderful Time Of the Year

"What's up, assholes?!"

Half the room turned around as Felix strolled in, his arms laden with more booze. Locus trailed in behind him, looking embarrassed for Felix as he almost tripped over a table leg.

"Who the hell invited you two?" Smith demanded, turning away from his argument with Bitters.

"The booze fairy has arrived!" Felix shouted, drunkenly shoving bottles into people's hands. Some of those willingly took them, some...didn't.

"Locus, control your fucking boyfriend!" Simmons shouted, shoving a laughing Felix off of him.

"He's not -"

"Oh shut up, everyone knows you're banging." Palomo said, rolling his eyes as he took a bottle from Felix.

"But we're not -"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was it meant to be a secret? My bad."

"Palomo, I swear -"

"Poor guy, now you've put him on the spot!" Kimball said, sending a wink to Palomo but looking pityingly at Locus, who looked like he could kill.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone." Grey said from next to Kimball.

"Who is there left to tell? The whole building knows." Kaikaina said as she walked over, making Kimball laugh into her drink.

"Felix and I are _not_ in a relationship."

"Oh, so it's just casual banging? No strings attached?" Kaikaina asked.

"No, there isn't any 'banging'. At all."

"Shit, didn't know you were ace. I'll shut up."

"Neither of us is asexual, Kaikaina. There's -"

Kimball hid behind Grey as she laughed, clutching onto her best friend's shoulder for support.

"There's nothing between you, I got it. I'm just jerking your chain, Locus."

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker shouted from across the room.

"Thanks for your input, Tucker!"


	7. Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

"You can't take me."

"You wanna bet?!" South shouted above Caboose's singing. If it could be called that.

"Come at me, sis!" North shouted back, his cheeks rosy and his hair all tousled.

They both took up a fighting stance, their expressions trying to be serious but failing. Suddenly North stepped forward and slapped her upside the head, and it started.

She slapped back but he dodged her, edging backwards. She growled in frustration and tried again, this time hitting him square in the face. He staggered to the side, both of them laughing hysterically.

"You deserved that!" South laughed, clutching her stomach.

North darted forward, pulling her into a headlock. She shrieked and pushed him backwards as his knuckles began to rub her scalp.

Their backs touched something prickly and South barely caught him before he toppled down with the Christmas tree, which they'd managed to knock over.

"Holy shit!"

It slipped down the wall and landed with a crash behind the beverage table.

The siblings looked at each other before bursting out laughing, clutching onto each other for support as the hysterics took over.


	8. Jingle Bell Rock

"Quick, hurry!"

CT held the door as the rest of them sneaked out, South and York completely drunk and Kaikaina dragging a nervous Jensen behind her.

They ran to the photocopier room, giggling uncontrollably as they switched one of the big ones on.

"Okay Kai, you first."

"Here goes. No peeking, kids." Kaikaina laughed as she hopped on, watching as photocopies of her butt came printing out. York ran off for cellotape while the rest of them held up the pictures and laughed.

"Are you guys sure we're allowed to do this?" Jensen asked nervously, watching as Kai jumped off and CT replaced her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You don't have to." Kai reached down and ruffled her hair, making the girl relax.

"Oh thank God."

"You can call me Kai. Hey, York, hurry up with the cellotape!"

"Shh, you have to be quiet!" He slurred as he shouted, making all of them laugh. Connie hopped off and it was York's turn as he ran back with the cellotape.

"Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingling all the way..." South began to sing, making all of them dissolve into laughter, even Jensen, who was beginning to loosen up.

"What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away!" York belted out, making the rest of them laugh even harder.

"Shh, you have to shh..." South said, pulling York off and hopping up. York struggled to pull his trousers up and staggered around.

"York, there's children here!" Kaikaina joked, covering Jensen's eyes.

 

They waited for a moment till they had enough photocopies and then ran out into the corridor, sticking them everywhere. Along the walls, onto desks, onto the leaves of Donut's houseplants downstairs, even into the drawers of peoples desks.

Connie was about to place one in York's drawers when she found one already in there.

"Hey, York, whose ass is this?" She held it up and laughed when York turned red. "That's Carolina, isn't it?!"

York nodded and burst out laughing, taking the picture and studying it.

"That's definitely her, she has the same birthmark there."

"Holy shit, go Carolina!" Kaikaina shouted, shoving a load of York's photocopies into Carolina's drawers.

She opened the door of Tex's office and flipped on the light. Suddenly someone screamed and she flipped the light off again, her eyes wide as she shut the door.

"Guys..."

"What?" Jensen turned around, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Wash and Tucker are banging in Tex's office!" Kaikaina said, laughing hysterically. York and CT burst out laughing too, but South was the one who punched the air and shouted,

"It's not my desk!"


	9. Driving Home For Christmas

"We'll be ready for surgery in five minutes, Maine."

Maine nodded his thanks and sat in the private waiting room, scrolling aimlessly through his phone. He clicked on snapchat, thinking that his co-workers may have taken some pictures, and he was right.

North had taken a selfie with South infront of a fallen down Christmas tree, the caption reading 'oops'. Neither of them looked sorry, but both of them looked more than a little drunk.

Maine gave a breathy chuckle a continued on, seeing that Sarge had added nine snapchats to his story, all nine showing nothing but having the caption 'red team is the best' with various spelling errors.

Donut had taken a picture of Carolina and York dancing, captioned with a heart. And another one of a dark room with another couple dancing, probably Tex and Church by the looks of the office.

Felix had taken a shaky video of him holding a bottle of whatever and screaming something at Locus, who looked like he wanted to punch him in the face, but instead gave the camera a death glare.

Wash, Tucker, York, and South had taken a selfie of them all wearing fake moustaches and had captioned it 'wyoming sucks'. The man threw his head back in quiet laughter; Wyoming would be pissed on Monday morning and it would be hilarious to see.

Maine decided to take a picture of the empty waiting room and the skinny little Christmas tree in the corner, captioning it 'miss you guys'.

Five minutes later, he got sent a video from Kimball, which showed the whole room yelling 'we love you Maine!'. Caboose nearly busted the speakers on his phone as he screamed into the microphone, and he heard about five people telling him to shut the fuck up. Including Felix, who tried getting up on stage but slipped and fell. Just as Locus jumped to help him the video cut off.

Maine smiled and switched his phone off, waiting to be called.


	10. Silent Night

"What would you do if I said I loved you?" Church asked her.

"I'd say you were an idiot."

"That all, huh?"

Tex smiled into his shoulder.

The couple had escaped the noise of the party, and Church had taken them to his office, where he had attempted to be romantic and given her a rose as he asked her to dance. She'd laughed at him, but they were past the point of that being abnormal.

"But seriously." He said, slowly swaying them from side to side.

"But seriously." She repeated, lacing her fingers with his. "Get on with it."

She felt Church chuckle into her hair.

"Did you know this is the most romantic thing I've ever done?"

"No shit." Tex laughed. There was a moment of silence before she added, "Me too."

Church hummed into her hair, and she felt him smile.

 

He pulled away from her slowly, and she saw him fish around in his pocket as he began to kneel down infront of her.

"Church..." She rolled her eyes and she definitely did _not_ feel them stinging as he turned a red box over in his hands, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Tex, I love you. And I know you're gonna laugh at me, and I know you think I'm an idiot, but I love you with all of my goddamn heart, as much as anyone can love another person."

He opened the box, and inside glinted a black diamond engagement ring. Now, she wasn't a girl for jewellery, but Tex thought it was beautiful.

"Tex, will you spend the rest of my shitty life with me?"

She smiled, her eyes shining with tears as she replied,

"I will definitely spend the rest of your shitty life with you."

Church grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

"Do you know what you just did? Big fucking mistake." Church said, making Tex huff out a laugh.

"Beats me, you've got good life insurance."

"You motherfucker."

Tex laughed as they began to dance again, the ring's weight feeling pronounced on her finger.

"I love you." Church pressed a kiss to the top of her head, making her fingers grip onto him a little tighter.

"I love you too."


	11. Last Christmas

Kimball smiled as she came back into the room, hearing her favourite Christmas song come on.

Suddenly, she heard people shout 'Oooh' and Bitters start laughing loudly.

"Umm..." She looked at the person next to her, who happened to be Grey.

"We appear to be standing under a mistletoe, Vanessa." She said, clearing her throat. Kimball looked up and yes, there it was, hanging there because Donut AKA Satan Himself put it there.

"Donut I fucking hate you!" She shouted into the room, making people laugh. Donut's reply was drowned out by Tucker's shout.

"Girl on girl! Fuck yeah!"

"Yeah, you like boy on boy too, we know!" She shouted back, watching as Washington looked like a deer in headlights.

"You know it, Kimball!" Tucker shouted, wrapping his arms around Wash's waist. Wash looked surprised for a moment before smiling and shrugging, pressing a kiss to Tucker's temple.

"Get on with it!" Palomo shouted from somewhere, his phone in his hands.

"You put that thing away right now." She warned, but she was cut short by Grey's warm hand curling around her waist.

She turned around, surprised at how close they were.

"Don't best friends always act a little gay?" She asked, making Kimball laugh and look up at the mistletoe again.

"This is a new level of best friends."

"First time for everything, right?"

"Right."

Kimball pressed her lips to Grey's, surprised that she wasn't actually that freaked out. Grey kissed back and opened her mouth, Kimball's tongue slipping in. Maybe she was drunker than she realised. Maybe they both were.

The room went crazy and they pulled away, both girls blushing madly.

"Palomo if you don't hand me that phone right now _both_ of you are going to get crushed by a hammer."


	12. Frosty the Snowman

Caboose smiled as he dragged the huge box of Lego's into the room, seating himself down in the corner by the collapsed tree.

"Church!" He shouted, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Instead North sat down next to him, holding a glass of whiskey.

"Hey Caboose. What do you have there?"

"Hi North! I found Lego's in my office! It must have been Santa." Caboose whispered the last sentence and North smiled and nodded as they opened the box.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, I think Church is busy right now. South can come too, if she wants."

"I think she's preoccupied right now, but I can get Wash and Tucker." North offered, and when Caboose nodded, he called the couple over.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Would you like to come join us? We're building with Lego's." North said, digging around for blocks in the box before them.

"Sure." Wash said, pulling Tucker down with him as he sat down on the carpet. Tucker put his beer bottle down next to him and began to take out parts, sticking them together in seemingly random order.

"What're you making, Caboose?" North asked as he stuck his pieces together.

"He's a robot, called Freckles. We're best friends."

"You, North?" Wash asked.

"Skateboard. I think. I'm not sure."

"Before you ask me, I have no idea." Tucker said, clicking two pieces together. "I'm just sticking random shit together and hoping for the best."

"What are you going to make, Washingtub?" Caboose asked, hands working away skilfully at Freckles.

"A plane. I've actually thought this through, unlike some people." He shot Tucker a look. The other man rolled his eyes.

"I've decided what I'm making: a giant hand flipping the bird. Just for you, Wash."

 

Suddenly there was a crash and a shout behind them. They turned around to see Sarge yelling something at Felix, who was throwing punches at thin air as Locus pulled him away.

"He must have offended the Red department." Wash said, making Caboose nod and Tucker snort.

"Everyone offends the Reds."

"You offend my eyes." Wash replied.

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago."

"Caboose and I don't need to hear that." North cut in, watching as Tucker stuck his tongue out at Wash.

"Freckles doesn't need to hear it either!" Caboose added, covering his creation's ears.

 

"Ladies and Gents!"

They looked up at the shout. Flowers was at the microphone and the music was turned down.

"We have news that Maine's surgery was a success!"

The whole room cheered, a couple of people jumping up and down, holding their drinks in the air.

"You may now resume your night. Merry Christmas, everyone."

The music came back on and everyone began dancing with new vigour, as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Wash was one to admit that Maine's surgery had been niggling the back of his mind ever since he'd announced it two weeks ago.

 

"What's up, losers?"

"Hey, sis." North said as South leaned against the wall behind them, drinking from her plastic cup.

"Whoa, you guys got Lego's?"

"Yes. Santa brought them." Caboose said. South raised her eyebrows in appreciation and sat down, pushing her brother aside.

"Move your fat ass, I wanna join."

"Oh please, you don't have a drop of creativity in you."

"Shut up, North, before I build a flagpole entirely out of Lego's and then shove it up your ass."

Wash and Tucker sniggered as North shot her a deadly look, South smirking as she tipped the tub of Lego's onto the floor and began picking out her pieces.

"I guess we have a little competition here, don't we?"

"Yupp." South smiled.


	13. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

Wyoming heard his phone buzz for the millionth time and sighed sharply, getting up from his comfortable seat on the sofa to turn it off. He picked it up in his hands but the curiosity won him over and he checked which app was making that much noise.

Snapchat. Ofcourse.

He opened it up and found that everyone had been posting pictures of the Christmas party.

Wash had taken a selfie with Tucker, York, and South, all of them wearing fake moustaches. Right. The caption read 'wyoming sucks'.

They'd be hearing about that on Monday morning, Wyoming would make sure of that.

Another selfie from Kaikaina, her arms around Jensen's shoulders as they danced.

A picture from Wash, showing North and South arguing over a crushed Lego creation.

Palomo sending a video of Kimball and Grey kissing under the mistletoe, then a picture of Kimball advancing on him captioned 'uh-oh'.

A perfect moment captured by Felix, who was attempting to take a selfie with Locus but must have slipped, and now the picture consisted of the terrified expression on his face and the floor whooshing to meet him.

Countless of others, too, but he couldn't be bothered to check them all. He had more important things to do.

 

He sat back on his sofa, his comb in hand, and resumed grooming his moustache infront of his mirror,  humming out a Christmas song. He had whiskey, he had pizza, he had the quiet. Sure, he missed them a little, but he was content with the peace.


	14. Underneath the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the final chapter!   
> Hope you enjoyed this fic, love you guys! <3
> 
> (Also this is my new favourite christmas song, you should totally listen to it while you're reading this chapter. It's by Kelly Clarkson <3)

"Carolina?" York asked, fighting to keep from slurring.

"York, how much have you had to drink?" She asked, watching as he slumped down into the chair next to her.

"I have to question you a question."

"Yes?" She asked, struggling not to laugh as he kissed her hand sloppily.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me!" He repeated, louder this time, grinning. Connie and her husband, who were walking by, gave a loud cheer.

"York, you're too drunk to be asking me this."

"I'm not, I'm totally not." He shook his head, his face earnest. "Ask Wash, I was talking to him about it this morning."

Carolina glanced across the room at Wash, who was dancing with Tucker and laughing as Tucker was trying to teach him steps. She looked back at York, who was staring at her like he was her lifeline.

"We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Please, Carolina, I love you so, so much." He pressed another kiss to her hand and leaned against her shoulder, closing his eyes. "I love you so much. Move in with me."

Carolina stared at him, sighing.

"I love you too, York. And yes, I'll move in with you."

York sat up, beaming.

"But we have to talk about this in more -"

"Carolina's moving in with me!" He shouted, standing up. A couple of their co-workers gave them cheers, and York pulled Carolina up, swaying their arms to the beat of the song.

"York..." Carolina smiled, beginning to laugh as he pulled her to the dancefloor, where Flowers was playing a Christmas mix.

"Presents, what a beautiful sight, don't mean a thing if you're not holding me tight!" He sang, his singing seemingly unaffected by the alcohol in his system. "You're all that I need!"

He twirled Carolina round, his steps staggering but the smile on his face permanent.

"I love you so much Carolina." York said, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too, York. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Merry Christmas x


End file.
